Strategy Guides/Santa's Little Helper
The following are strategies for the Santa's Little Helper scenario. Please feel free to add your own strategies, tips, and Q&A here: Strategy 1 The key to this strategy is fast evolution. Don't devolve any symptoms, since lethality is not a factor in this scenario. Recommended genes: * ATP Boost * Suppression (Neurax Worm doesn't care about puny borders, but this gene will help) * Extremophile * Trans-Stasis * Darwinist (Long live the Mutation!) How to play : #Select Casual Difficulty. Start in Saudi Arabia, Plague Central Prime. #Evolve Santa's Little Neurax Worm and Festive Tendrils. #Evolve Emotive Radar and Cracker Cocoon. #Evolve Digital Elf, and evolve Gift Plane. #Evolve Digital Herald, and evolve Snowballs 1 and Glow Worms. #Evolve Fair-Weather Friend. #Once the Gift Planes start flying, send the planes to the following countries: Caribbean, Brazil, Greenland, Iceland, New Guinea, and Philippines. #Evolve Digital Angel if necessary. #Evolve Contentedness and Appreciation to help suppress the Cure Effort. #Allow DNA Points to pile up, and evolve Present Parachute, Chimney Shoot, Red-Suited Pilot, Early Departure, Gift of Giving, Red-Nosed Guide, and Wild Side. This will maximize Gift Plane appearance and help unlock the achievement Ultimate Christmas. #Keep popping the Biohazard bubbles as they appear, and if Harmony mutates, all the better. It'll suppress the Cure effort to a significant degree. #Watch as the world goes from a quiet, grim place to a loud, happy, festive place. MERRY EARLY CHRISTMAS!! DiseaseMaster7 Strategy 2 The focus is Neurax bombing, which when fully upgraded can completely infect places like Sweden. Genes used: * ATP Boost Start off a bit faster. * Genetic Mimic Because this takes on Mega-Brutal. * Any Travel gene works, but I used Aquacyte * Again, any Environment gene works, but I used Extremophile * Patho-Stasis To make upgrading your Gift Planes easier. How to play : #Start in Saudi Arabia. #Evolve Santa's Little Neurax Worm, Festive Tendrils, and Digital Elf. #Evolve Digital Herald. #Evolve Gift Plane, then evolve up its tree when you have the DNA to do so #At this point, you should have been found, and likely Saudi Arabia has been flooded. Use the Gift Planes to get China, Japan, USA, UK, C. America, and Australia, in that approximate order and if they have not been infected yet. Otherwise send them to whichever country contributing the most to the cure effort. Evolve Emotive Radar, Stocking Filler, Radio Worm, and Glow Worms. #Evolve Genetic Hardening 1 and 2. #Evolve Contentedness, Appreciation, and Harmony if the cure is going along fast. #Evolve Genetic ReShuffle 1 and 2. #Evolve any symptom you like. Basically here it's a race against the cure. Send the Gift Planes to a) a country that's not been infected or has a lot of uninfected people or b) is contributing the most to the cure effort. #Win. This worked for me on Mega-Brutal (on Mobile) with one biohazard. Brought to you by Perfecto Incognito (talk) 13:16, April 13, 2016 (UTC). Strategy 3 This works on all difficulties except Mega-Brutal. You should be able to send the world into 'eternal happiness' if you ensure you've followed the steps correctly. The genes that were used, but may not be necessary, are the following. # ATP Boost # Aquacyte # Sympto-stasis # Base Oxidisation # Extremophile From there, simply choose a country of your favor. Saudi Arabia works for me. # Evolve Santa's Little Neurax Worm. # Evolve Festive Tendrils # Evolve Sloth # Evolve Gluttony # Evolve Jealousy # Evolve Indulgence # Evolve Partying # Evolve Intoxication # Devolve Partying At this point, you should be undetectable, since happiness is just another term for severity. Severity is basically how hard it is to notice your disease. For example if you had max severity, your disease would be noticed before you reached 10,000 people. Taking away happiness guarantees that you'll never be detected on everything except mega brutal, which charity will then proceed to draw attention to your worm and utterly destroy your chances of winning. Just evolve all the transmission possible, and Digital Elf, Digital Herald, as well as Digital Angel as they don't increase happiness. Strategy 4 (Mega-brutal)Category:Strategy Genes: * ATP Boost * Native biome * Trans-stasis * Genetic mimic * Urbophile This strategy relies on infecting and completely destroying rich countries ASAP, preventing cure research: # Start in China. Evolve Santa's Little Neurax Worm, Emotive Radar and Festive Tendrils. # Evolve Radio Worm and Memory Lane as soon as possible # Evolve Stocking Filler # Evolve Gift Planes and send the first plane to Sweden. If any other planes appear, send them to the US, Australia or Central Europe. # Evolve Digital Elf, Digital Herald and Digital Angel # Evolve Gold Digger # Continue evolving as many transmissions as possible. Prioritise cold/humid infectivity. # Evolve Genetic Hardening and Genetic Reshuffle Do not devolve any symptoms. Strategy by Cutterfish12345 Hello everyone Cutterfish here. This is ' THE MOST EASY' plague ever. Well, for me. I once infected the world in only a year or so. So here is how I do it. This works well on all difficulties except Brutal and Mega-Brutal. *Start in Saudi Arabia. *Get Santa's Little Neurax Worm and Festive Tendrils *Get Digital Elf, Digital Herald, and Digital Angel for the countries to quit being boring and opening their outlets. *Get all Transmissions. Yes I mean ALL TRANSMISSIONS. *Ok we have crippled the world. And then the most important thing is...just relax. Yes, just relax, the world will be infected VERY QUICKLY and you will win. Don't forget to thank your best buddy Cutterfish for this awesome walkthrough. Alright adios amigos. Category:Scenarios Category:Neurax Worm Category:Santa's Little Helper Scenario